1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for distributing advertisements to a plurality of advertisement users, and more particularly, to a system and method for distributing advertisements which are selected in accordance with advertisement user attributes and advertisement provider attribute.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, each retail store in distribution industry registers sale data of any goods purchased by customers, using an ECR (Electronic Cash Register) or a POS (Point-Of-sales) terminal device as a sales-data processor. After each business transaction, the processor issues a receipt showing a detailed report of the transaction, and provides each customer with the issued receipt.
There are different attributes and characteristics, including business types, areas, dealing goods, particularly-demanded goods, age groups of customers, depending on each store. For sales promotion based on such attributes and characteristics, when issuing a receipt to a customer, the processor prints not only the detailed report of business transaction, bus also other information including various messages for informing the customer of bargain sale, etc. In addition, the processor of each store provides the customers with a point-saving card or a bonus coupon, in accordance with the purchased amount or the like.
However, those messages which are the means used for the sales promotion are created by the stores. In this circumstances, such messages have not much contributed as means for the sales promotion. The providing of the coupons may have caused some customers to regularly purchase goods at the stores. However, the problem in here is that the so-far provided services or messages for the sales promotion can not make a variety of customers of a target age group(s) desire to buy and shop goods at the stores.
It is also a well-known fact that, in franchise stores, message and image information of a particular product are sent from the head office of the franchise stores, and displayed on a display screen which can be seen by the customers of the stores. However, such information is also the information created and given by the stores. Even if such information are continuously displayed on the display screen and revealed to an infinite number of customers, unless the customers pay attention to the display screen, the advertisement in the form of message or image data is useless.